The Prince's Consort
by spider-jen
Summary: Prince Heero gets a beautiful consort, but he doesn't want to be distracted from his duty as prince. yaoi 1x2 AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prince's Consort  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: R for Part 1, the rest NC-17  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) AU, OOC Duo, PWP, Underage Lime, Future Lemons, No Beta  
Summary: Prince Heero gets a beautiful consort, but he doesn't want to be distracted from his duty as prince.

Part 1

In the empire, it was a great honor to have a child selected to be a consort. The family was well compensated, for a family as poverty stricken as Duo's it was akin to a miracle. Recognized at the age of eight for his great beauty, Duo was taken into training to be a consort.

He didn't really remember his life before his training. All he remembered was being hungry and a woman's tearful goodbye. He was taught many things at the Academy. They taught him to read and write, and play a variety of musical instruments, but most importantly to take care of his body. How to maintain his weight and muscle tone, to keeping his skin glowing and supple.

At the age of 12, the Academy's mistress came to Duo and told him he was ready to take his role as a consort. She told him that she'd made the negotiations for him herself and that he would be a royal consort to the prince himself. Her final words to him were to do his duty and make her proud.

The day he was to be presented to the prince, in a grand ceremony at the palace, Duo was prepared by six maidens. His long chestnut hair was piled high on his head in elaborate knots and curls. White powder was applied to his face and candy apple red gloss to his lips. A fine gold dusting to his eyelids and heavy kohl lined his eyes. When he saw himself in the mirror he didn't even recognize himself.

They draped him in red silk robes over a short white slip. Though it was stylish, Duo thought the robes looked three sizes too big and was afraid he'd trip and make a fool of himself. Not the best first impression of the person who is supposed to spend the rest of his like as a companion to royalty.

It was a momentous day for Heero, prince and heir to the empire. His fifteenth birthday celebration signifying his first step into manhood. Today they would have a huge feast and Heero would receive his consort in a ceremony similar to a wedding.

Although this was a very significant day for Heero, second only to his crowning and his arranged marriage at twenty-one, he felt ambivalent about the whole proceeding. His father followed the same tradition as his father did before him and so forth. It was simply another duty in his position and Heero always followed his duty.

The festivities started with his introduction to the crowd. He stood on a balcony looking stoically down at the thousands of his subject coming to pay their respect at his birthday. The next couple of hours passed as he sat looking down at the evening's entertainment. Acrobatics performed daring feats, breathed fire and danced to delight the crowd and the royal family. Heero sat on his thrown beside his father never moving a muscle.

As a finale, fireworks blazed through the sky drowning the noise of the crowd with their explosions. The people were thinning, creating a path for a procession of guards surrounding a palanquin. They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Royal balcony. Two guards stood on either side of the palanquin pulling back the curtains to reveal a small figure swathed in silk, a veil covering the face of the person.

An older woman came forward, taking the prince's new consort by the hand to assist him up the stairs and into the hand of his master. The emperor made a speech about Heero coming of age and what great joy it should bring the empire, but Heero didn't listen to a word. He was intrigued by the figure beside him. He knew it was a boy, was informed a few months ago when arrangements had been made. His father informed him that it was a good match and that Heero would have enough to deal with having an empress to have another female in his life.

The emperor finished his speech and signaled to Heero that it was time to escort his consort to the prince's chambers. The hand in his felt supple and smooth as he led the boy inside his room. Now that he had the boy there he didn't know what to do next. He did know he was curious to see what was under the veil.

Leading the boy to his bed, Heero sat him down and sat next to him turning at the waist to look at him. The hair and headdress looked complex, but Heero finally found the clasp for the veil and released it. The boy quickly lowered his head and raised his arms to cover his face.

"My Prince," the boy said softly. He was young, definitely younger than Heero's fifteen years. If his height hadn't given it away his voice did.

"Let me see you." The prince stated.

The prince's consort lowered his hands to his lap and raised his head.

"Look at me," said Heero. The boy turned his body and let his violet-blue eyes meet the prince's deep blue ones.

"What is your name?"

"Duo, my prince."

"Duo," the prince repeated trying it out. The boy was truly lovely. A beauty fit for a prince, Heero thought.

His eyes sparkled, his skin looked softer than any rose petal he'd even seen and his lips were painted red as the sweetest apple, they were driving Heero to distraction. Heero ran his fingers over the powdered white cheeks, they felt even softer then they looked.

If Heero had been more exposed to people and their emotions he might have noticed the slight tremble of fear that coursed Duo's body. But being the sheltered boy he was he only saw an obedient, beautiful boy and a sweet looking mouth.

Leaning forward the inexperienced prince pressed his lips to his consort's. The boy's mouth was so soft and his scent seemed to fill Heero making his heart race. Drawing back he found his hands resting on the boys shoulders. Smoothing his hands down the silk robe to his biceps he pulled the boy closer as he captured the boys lips again, this time tasting them with his tongue.

The boy tasted sweeter than golden honey. Duo whimpered under the roaming tongue and Heero felt his chest seize. His hands squeezed Duo's arms dragging his robe down past his shoulders revealing more creamy skin free of the white powder covering the boy's face.

When Heero pulled back this time both boys were panting. The red paint on Duo's lips had smeared a bit and Heero thought it looked good on him. He felt proud that he was responsible for the boy's mussed state. Duo's hair was started to unravel, and his eye makeup smeared giving his eyes a smoldering look. His robe pulled down to reveal a pink hardened nipple. The sight inflamed Heero in ways he didn't know were possible. His entire body felt like it should be bursting into flames, his groin ached unimaginably and his heart was thundering in his chest, making him light headed.

Pushing Duo back further against the headboard of his bed Heero began panting in earnest kissing the boys neck. He took hold of the boy's hand, guiding it to the drawstring of his pants. The boy untied the string gripping the waist band of Heero's silk pants. Pulling the now loose band, Heero's sensitive erection sprung out brushing against Duo's hand.

Heero groaned loudly into Duo's neck, his manhood twitched and shot his seed over Duo's hand and Heero's pants. Panting Heero pulled back looking at an amazed Duo. Duo stared back at the prince not knowing if he had done well or not.

This wasn't what Heero had expected to happen. These feelings were so consuming, how was he to follow his duties? He couldn't even control his body. It was unacceptable, a distraction. A prince could not afford distractions.

Pulling himself back together and fixing his clothes, Heero called the guard at the door to enter.

"Your highness?" the guard was well trained and ignored the state of his prince and consort.

"Escort my consort to his chambers," he said to the guard, then addressed Duo. "A hand maid should be waiting to assist you in changing. I will see you tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Yes, my prince." Duo obediently replied adjusting his clothes and shuffling to the door. The prince avoided looking at the boy and started for an adjacent room where his personal servants were waiting to see to his needs.

His mind made up, he would not let a beautiful distraction stop him from what was required of him.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Prince's Consort  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) AU, OOC Duo, PWP, Lemons, No Beta  
Summary: Prince Heero gets a beautiful consort, but he doesn't want to be distracted from his duty as prince.

Part 2

It was a mild spring day and the doors to one of the many entertaining rooms were open to the courtyard. It almost felt like a picnic to Duo. He and all the other high ranking consorts gathered for the monthly breakfast held at the palace. Gossip circled the room like a raging tornado.

Duo sipped his tea and gazed longingly out the open doors. He could see across the garden the balcony to Heero's private chambers. The same balcony he had lunch with Heero for the last four years.

Everyday they had lunch, not always dinner and occasionally a ride across the country side. But not once did Duo spend the night with his prince. He couldn't really understand it. Heero had seemed quite interested in his consort their first evening together, but he had never so much as held his hand unless it was to help him out of a carriage.

They had great conversations, Heero had an intelligent, if dry, wit and he seemed to find Duo amusing. From what the other consorts told him he was a very lucky young man. All of their masters were pompous, over-weight, sex fiends that required their service several times a day. Many did their duties without gaining any satisfaction for themselves.

Duo glanced over to his right where his friend Quatre sat by an elderly consort who was bending his ear with gossip about her household. Catching his eye Quatre gave him a wink.

Quatre's master, being the captain of the guard at the palace, lived here in the same wing as Duo. His master, Trowa, was a very handsome, quiet man that seemed to enjoy his consort regularly. Quatre often arrived at breakfast flushed and giddy.

Duo wanted that happiness, wanted to feel useful to his master. Heero was so very handsome and he kept his body fit with sword fighting and martial arts training. Duo was sure he could do his duty well if it was for Heero.

Duo sighed again pushing the fruit around on his plate. A cackling laugh brought his attention to his left where Dorothy sat at the adjacent table. Catching his eye she gave him an arrogant smirk. He looked away quickly not wanting to cause her to come over and talk to him. She enjoyed tormenting him about his virgin status. Hinting that he would be given away at some ball to a visiting dignitary to gain political sway for the empire.

Heero would never do such a thing, he may not use his service in his bed, but he still enjoyed Duo's company. That was what he told himself each night in his large vacant bed. Everyday he took care of his body and tired to make himself look desirous to Heero. No heavy makeup or elaborate hair styles, because Heero didn't like such things. He liked things to look natural, so Duo braided his long hair and applied only simple clean powder to his face and light sandalwood cologne to his body. Letting his natural beauty shine. He continued to hope that someday Heero would find him attractive enough to take to his bed.

A long day of paper work sat in front of Heero on the ornate cherry desk. The duties of a prince were tireless, especially when the King was away arranging some treaty two kingdoms away. A band of thieves were wreaking havoc on the trade routes through the mountains, court hearings had doubled the last month, and the land owners were lobbying for higher taxes for their tenants.

Normally when the stress of his duties started to get to him he'd take a break and go for a ride in the countryside with his consort, maybe do some hunting. But with the amount he had to do he couldn't get away.

And to add to his problems lately he'd been having difficulty getting his body under control. At nineteen, he was in prefect physical condition. In the mornings he spent his time with the martial arts master, Chang Wufei, a young man only two years his senior. He trained his body as much as he did his mind, but it refused to obey him. Even now his pants were stretched tight across the front, tenting under the strain of his erection. His loins often ached and made his body feel hot.

Heero looked down at his own body's betrayal with frustration. How was he to get anything done with this distracting him? His close friend, Trowa often told him how he worked out such frustrations at night with his lovely blonde consort.

Heero scoffed, at night, how was he to sleep? That couldn't work, he needed his rest as well as his concentration. It was not as though he couldn't take care of the problem himself, but there seemed little point to it, he never felt satisfied after such exercises. Perhaps Trowa's way had some merit, though Heero saw no reason it had to occur at night.

As a consort it was Duo's responsibility to alleviate such problems, perhaps he knew things that Heero didn't. Some technique that would allow him to get rid of this distraction. Heero's mind was set, he rang for his servant and had him summon Duo to his den.

The young man was puzzled when arrived. Duo was not summoned, let alone summoned to where Heero worked. Heero usually took great effort to separate his consort from his princely duties. Never mix business with pleasure, that was Heero creed, even though he didn't truly partake of his consort's pleasures.

"My prince." Duo greeted as was usual, but with a slight question to his voice.

"I need some assistance in an area you are well versed." Heero stated in a business like manor.

"Of course my prince, I am here to serve you." Duo bowed his head.

Heero slid his chair back for his desk sitting back to display the problem in his lap. "Will you take a hand at this, it is quite intolerable."

Duo's eyes widened at the state of his master's lap. It most definitely looked uncomfortable, the sight of it made Duo's heart beat double time.

"Yes, my prince." Duo moved around the desk without pause, sure that his heart would pound right through his chest.

"Use a pillow from the sofa." Heero suggested. Duo grabbed the bright yellow silk pillow and placed it on the floor in front of his master's chair. Kneeling down, Duo looked up into the prince's calm face asking for approval to touch him. Heero nodded his head and Duo brought his hands to the prince's lap. When his pants were untied and the waist loose, finally his erection was free. Heero watched and sighed as Duo took his hardness in hand.

It was pure relief to have those small soft hands caressing the hot skin of his erection. Why hadn't he done this before, already he could feel the difference from doing it himself.

Duo slid his hand down the smooth silky skin of the prince's cock, a flush of excitement rushing to his cheeks. Finally, it was happening, finally he was pleasing his master. Duo held the prince's manhood in hand and gently massaged the soft spongy skin of his balls. "Do you have any lotion my prince?"

The prince tore his eyes from the hands on him to the huge purple eyes before him.

"Second drawer on the left." Heero said his voice wavering slightly.

Duo opened the door while still smoothing his hand up and down slowly on the prince's cock. He removed his hands only for a moment to slather them with lotion. When his hands returned they glided up and down his erection effortlessly.

Heero groaned his approval and sat back further in his chair opening his legs more to his consort. He watched the young man's attention to his task. Concentrating, riveted by his own hands gliding and stroking. He was so beautiful, even their first night, Heero had been enthralled by those red lips, now a muted red, but no less tempting. God those lips, so soft and tasting sweater than honey.

Duo looked up and met his eyes, his perfect lips parting to pant softly. His cheeks had flushed and his eyes were sparkling.

Heero's eyes were drawn again to those lips. He panted hard and felt a familiar, but stronger feeling start in his balls. A fire that tore through his entire body and rushed to escape through the opening at the tip of his cock. The last thought he had before his vision filled with stars was of what those lips would feel like where his hands had been.

Duo's heart hammered away in his chest as he stroked the cock in front of his face. It was lovely and silky to the touch. It jumped and twitched like it had a mind of its own. He was in complete awe of the whole proceeding. To think he cold make a prince pant and moan with a slide of his hand and a turn of the wrist. It was all over too quickly in Duo's opinion, he could have continued right on past lunch.

It was quite exciting to watch the organ explode its seed up and out of the tiny hole. Duo groaned and breathed heavy. The milky substance ran down his hands between his fingers.

"Here." The prince quickly removed his soiled shirt and handed it to Duo to clean himself. Duo took the silk shirt and stared in awe at the rippling muscles of his prince's chest and abdomen. Never before had he seen his prince in such a state.

His smooth tanned skin on display lounging back in his chair, legs spread. His cock was softening, but was still long and thick as it lay to the side across his toned stomach. His master must have spent more time training his body than he imagined. Perhaps he'd let Duo watch him sometime.

The prince let out a long breath and ran a hand through his tussled hair. "Thank you, I feel much better. I will see you for lunch."

"Yes, my prince." Duo rose to his feet and bowed to the prince. As he walked out the door he looked back to see Heero already returning to his work, pants back in place, a servant rushing in to receive orders to fetch him a new shirt.

Duo felt light headed and flush as he walked down the hall. His heart was filled with content. He'd done his job well and his master was pleased. Things were finally as they should be.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Prince's Consort  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) AU, OOC Duo, PWP, Lemons, No Beta  
Summary: Prince Heero gets a beautiful consort, but he doesn't want to be distracted from his duty as prince.  
Note: Sorry this part is a little short, I had trouble deciding where to stop, it just seemed natural to stop where I did. Part 4 should be a bit longer, and it will also be the end.

Part 3

The following day found Heero in a much similar position. That day, however, he knew exactly how to alleviate his problem. The activities from the day before had worked perfectly to relieve his distraction and he'd been very productive at work following them. Not to mention it was extremely pleasurable.

Heero had made up his mind, today he would have more than Duo's hands put to work.

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. He bade the person to enter. Duo walked through the door with his usual grace, floating in a dark blue robe of silk, a canary yellow garment peaking from underneath.

"My prince." Duo bowed, his cheeks were a soft pink and Heero wondered if he'd started wearing makeup.

"I am in need of your services again." Heero found his voice huskier then he'd intended.

"Of course, my prince." Duo said softly. He grabbed the pillow from the sofa once again and kneeled before the prince. Being so close to his treasure, Duo found his breathe quickening.

Heero was eager for the boy to release him and finally touch him. He had to keep himself from fidgeting in his chair, because princes do not fidget.

When Duo's hand finally drew him out of his pants, Heero let out a hiss. Duo marveled at the sensitivity.

"Use your mouth today." Heero said softly. Duo simply nodded, his mouth watering.

He held his masters cock up straight and started by kissing and caressing it across his cheek. Heero couldn't take his eyes away, the sight was so erotic. Duo ran his tongue up the under side of his cock looking up into his eyes at the same time.

Heero released a low moan and reached out to take hold of Duo's braid. He caressed the silky soft strands as his consort's tongue caressed his cock.

Duo laved his master's cock making it wet, then lowered his mouth onto it. The prince continued to groan as he was slowly engulfed. Duo began to slide his mouth up and down running his tongue all around the sweet tasting skin. It was truly amazing, soft supple skin over rock hardness.

Duo felt an incredible heat start to burn in his own body. He began to worship his master's cock, moaning as he did. His head began to bob, his tongue licking every inch, his hand twisting up and down at the base. Then he took his master's cock deep into the back of his throat swallowing over and over.

Heero made a loud grunt, he was seeing stars already. The feeling was incredible he could hardly keep his body from thrashing.

Releasing the cock from the back of his throat Duo sucked using his tongue to stroke it. Duo squirmed on his knees, going mad to do something more, but not sure what. Again he bobbed his head, sucking hard as he came up, lashing his tongue over the tip. He felt his master's balls tighten and fondled them gently.

"Oh god yes…ah, ah, I'm coming!" Heero spoke his first word urgently, then exploded in Duo's mouth.

Duo swallowed quickly his heart pounding in his ears. He slowly released the sensitive organ from his mouth, Heero groaned appreciatively his eyes closed, behind them stars were exploding.

Duo licked the remaining seed from the softening cock and Heero shivered. They both panted try to calm themselves. Heero felt like his entire body had been electrocuted, tingles ran up and down his body.

For Duo, it felt incomplete, they should continue, but master had no need of him now. He knew he should be pleased that he was able to satisfy his master and he did, but shouldn't there be more?

"Mmmm, thank you." Heero's voice was so husky it made Duo tremble and ache.

"My prince," was all he could whisper.

"You may go, enjoy yourself. I will see you at lunch." Heero said feeling exceptionally light. Duo just nodded and left.

But Duo did not go to lunch. He felt out of sorts all day and sent his master a note that he was not feeling well.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Prince's Consort  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) AU, OOC Duo, PWP, Lemons, No Beta  
Summary: Prince Heero gets a beautiful consort, but he doesn't want to be distracted from his duty as prince.  
Note: Well this is the end, I hope you all enjoyed it, I had a blast writing it. Thank you everyone that reviewed, it made me want to get the next part up as fast as I could.

Part 4

Things felt completely off, Duo had not come to lunch and for some reason his entire day had been thrown off. He barely got any work done and when he saw Duo at dinner with the rest of the palace's consorts he barely slept afterwards.

This was unacceptable he had royal duties to perform he couldn't be this distracted. He'd made the wrong choice, this was worse then sexual frustration. He did not call for Duo in the morning and he worked straight through lunch.

Duo laid on his bed that night sniffling. What had he done wrong, he asked himself. He thought he'd pleased his master. Beating the wet pillow under his face, he reprimanded himself. He should have gone to lunch, even if he was feeling oddly. Now his master was shunning him, he began to sob and after an hour of crying feel into a fitful sleep.

It was the middle of the night and again Heero couldn't sleep. He should go and tell Duo that he didn't require his services any further. That he couldn't spend lunch with him that he had too much work, too much responsibility. He wasn't sending Duo away, that was out of the question. Duo belonged here.

He had to make Duo aware of the problem, that was certain.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about it then? He made his decision and his decision was final. And why couldn't he stop thinking about that mouth, those eyes and what could be discovered under those robes. He'd never gotten to see. It would forever be a mystery.

He'd glimpsed one nipple and up to his knees when Heero was 15 and Duo12. He probably looked different now. What a waste, to have never seen, never touched.

He should have ravaged the boy after he'd used his mouth. He'd been hard and needy again only an hour later. Had actually been thinking of getting relief again at lunch. It was completely ridiculous. And here he was in bed, not sleeping, lamenting about how he'd never get to touch him again and swearing him off like a bad habit.

Heero was out of bed before he even considered what he planned to do. He was down the hall and in Duo's doorway without remembering a single step in between.

The young man lay in his bed sleeping fitfully. Heero found himself at the foot of the bed staring at the sprawled figure, covers thrown off. He hadn't changed out of his day clothes, but his hair was out of the braid and lay in dark silk waves on his satin pillow.

The golden silk robe lay open at his thighs revealing most of his legs, but hiding the treasure between them.

Heero climbed up on the bed on his knees, running his hands up over Duo's legs, spreading the as he inched up between them. His hands gently squeezed the soft skin above Duo's knees. Duo started to stir and moan.

That was as much as Heero could take, a dam broke inside of him. Suddenly he was sprawled onto of Duo, devouring his lips and sliding his hands up his thighs under his robe.

He was fifteen again and Duo's lips were just as intoxicating as he remembered. With his other hand Heero grabbed the fabric covering Duo's shoulder and pulled it down harshly.

Duo hummed and moaned underneath him and broke away gasping. "My prince?"

Heero took the opportunity to kiss and suck at his neck and bare shoulder.

"Heero," the prince panted. "I want to hear you call me Heero."

"Oh, Heero…" Duo moaned arching his body up against his master. Heero's hands were on him everywhere, possessing him completely, he never felt so alive and on fire.

"My beautiful…beautiful…Duo." Heero panted between sucking kisses to Duo's chest. Raising himself to his knees, Heero grabbed both sides of Duo's robe and yanked them apart snapping the ties as if they weren't there.

Heero took a moment to appreciate the bare skin before him. Duo shivered under him and whimpered as Heero placed his palm on his flat stomach and stroked up to his chest.

"Perfect." Heero atoned. Then he was on him again kissing him and sliding a hand under his leg. Duo raised his leg letting Heero's hand slid under his bum and squeezed. Running his hands down the prince's back and down into his silk night pants.

"Mmm…yes, touch me." Heero groaned.

"Yes, my Heero." Duo gasped as Heero ran his fingers along the part in his backside.

Heero quickly pushed his pants down and kicked them off. Thrusting his entire body against Duos, pushing his legs wide and up.

"Ngh…Heero the bottle on my table."

Heero looked to the night table and grabbed the clear bottle filled with oil and threw the cork aside. He dipped a couple fingers in and then placed them at Duo's entrance. As he messaged the soft pucker Duo moaned and whimpered.

Heero dropped his head to the crook of Duo's neck and panted heavily, kneading the firm cheek in his hand.

"I need you." He groaned.

"Take me. Please, Heero, take me."

Heero growled and wiped the remaining oil onto his cock. Pushing Duo's legs up he lined himself up with Duo's entrance and slowly pushed in. They both groaned as Duo opened his body to him.

When Heero finally sheathed himself all the way and began a slow rock in and out. Duo moaned and raised his hips. Heero rose to his knees continuing to thrust looking down at his incredible lover. Taking his still slick hand, Heero grasped Duo's erection and started to stroke. Duo jolted and began moaning louder.

"Oh Heero, don't stop, please!" He begged.

There was no way Heero would stop, even if the palace burned down around them, he would continue. But the stars had already started to spark before his eyes. He held them back with all his might wanting Duo to come with him.

"Oh Duo, oh sweet Duo!"

Duo began to shout and suddenly his heat began to tighten around Heero, spasming as his cock twitched and jerked spilling his seed all over Heero's hand.

Heero couldn't hold back any longer and thrust as hard as he could, emptying himself into his lover. He collapsed a moment later.

Both young men panted, stars flashing in their eyes. When Heero could lift himself again he caressed Duo's hair away from his face looking deeply into his eyes.

"Will you come to my room and stay for breakfast?" Heero asked.

"Of course, my Heero." Duo smiled softly.

"And come do your reading in my office?"

"Yes, my Heero."

"And come have lunch with me and dinner at my table. And at night, I will need you in my room at night. So I will no longer be distracted."

"Yes, my love." Duo raised his head and kissed the prince. His prince.

The End


End file.
